


All Tied Up

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [52]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup hasn't been paying attention to his wife.





	All Tied Up

**All Tied Up**

**-**

“Astrid…” Hiccup’s tortured sigh was just a whisp of a plea. “ _Please_.”

“This is your punishment.” Her denial was hard and unyielding.

Berk’s young chief had become used to being in charge. From the minute his boots crossed the threshold and stepped outside his home, people did what he said. In the Great Hall, he swatted away various council members and their requests for input. In the dragon stables, he was the singular authority to which any unanswered questions were directed. In the forge, even his aging and beloved mentor came to him for ideas and advice. Hiccup wasn’t sure when it had happened, but somewhere along the line, his opinion had become the final say. People listened to him. The idea still baffled him sometimes.

But there was one woman on Berk who kept him in check. One slender, petite hurricane who reminded him daily that his power was not all-encompassing. In her hands, he was somehow rendered just as helpless as any other man. Under her command, he was powerless.

Hiccup struggled against the leather cords his wife had used to bind him to his desk chair. “Astrid. Sweetheart. This isn’t fair.”

In reply, the blonde pulled the pin from her hair. It tumbled down in a thick wave of golden curls and spilled over her bare shoulders. Hiccup’s mouth went dry.

She’d been naked and waiting for him when he finally trudged upstairs at the end of the day. He was halfway through some snarky comment about the elders, but stopped short and wheezed at the sight of his wife perched on top of his desk. Her legs were crossed, her arms folded, and she crooked a finger at him with an irresistible come hither smile.

He wasn’t the kind that had to be told twice.

Stripping off his gloves so that he could feel her bare skin against his palms, Hiccup threw them to the ground and approached his desk with a smile. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist. His mouth found her neck, and he pressed open mouthed kisses along the line of her throat. 

“Don’t thank me yet,” she exhaled, uncrossing her legs to accept her husbands hips. Her fingers found the familiar buckles and ties of his clothing, pushing off his furs and armor with practiced deftness. The soft warmth of her was such a stark difference from the bitter winter cold outside, and Hiccup shivered at the feeling of her through his shirts. 

For a moment, he wondered to himself if he should stop and consider her words, but there were more pressing issues at hand. He would regret that later.

His lips traced down her shoulder and collarbone, his tongue darting out to flick across tiny silvery scars. For a moment, he wondered if he’d ever tire of the taste of her skin, of the feeling of her soft curves under his hands. She gasped when he slipped his fingers around to the rosy peaks of her nipples, and he decided no. Most definitely not.

Astrid reached between them. A strangled hiss escaped through his teeth as she found his hot length and rubbed her palm along the hard ridge. “Already?” Her laugh was absurdly sexy. 

“What can I say– it responds to beautiful naked women on my desk.” Kneading the soft flesh of her breasts while he kissed the swell of her shoulder, Hiccup allowed himself to press against her searching hand.

“Do you have many beautiful naked women show up on your desk?” She yanked at his belt buckle.

“Don’t tell my wife.”

Her smirk when she pushed him back was caught somewhere between dark and playful. She stripped off his shirts and tossed them in the vague direction of his gloves. Then she pulled roughly at his pants until he stood before her in his underwear. The way her gaze raked down his body, Hiccup thought she might consume him whole. 

Astrid’s fingertips slid from his neck to his sternum, leaving sparks of delicious friction where they trailed. With movements as slow and graceful as a hunting dragoness, she slipped off the desk and pushed her husband backwards. The back of his knees hit the seat of his desk chair, and she pushed him down into it. Then,  _achingly_  slowly, she curled her hands behind his shoulders and straddled his lap. When she settled above him, the feeling of her heat through his underwear drove him mad.

Hiccup was trying to summon some semblance of intelligence or coherence so that he could compliment the beauty pouring herself over him, but at the sensation of her sweet mouth against his, he was gone. She tasted like honey and the first reaching rays of a flight at dawn. His chest rose and fell heavily as she gently took his bottom lip between hers. Her nibbling was slow and determined, like the fingers that were sliding down his arms. Though he attempted to move, to explore her body, she gently restrained his wrists against the arms of his chair.

That should have been his second warning.

And then she was rocking against him, making him groan at the exquisite pressure. He growled her name into her mouth. There was a blaze beginning in the pit of his stomach, a fiery beast awakening with a snarl of desire. His erection twitched painfully against the confines of his underwear, and he went to rectify the problem–

Only to be met with resistance from Astrid’s braiding cord.

His wife broke the kiss. He blinked up in bafflement as he struggled against his binds, his hazy brain slow to adapt to the situation. With a cruel smile, Astrid melted off his lap and gave the knots on his wrists an evaluating tug.

“Um.” Hiccup swallowed, his mouth still watering at the sight of his wife’s naked body glimmering in the lamplight. “You’re getting back up here, right?”

Her laugh was melodious. She disappeared behind him for a moment, and then he felt his chair being jerked away from the desk. She faced him toward the other direction, sitting straight across from their bed. 

“My dear lord husband, do you know how long it’s been since we’ve had sex?” Her question was as cool as his skin was hot. Astrid reappeared in front of him, leaning over to sweetly swipe his bangs out of his eyes.

“Uh, a few days? I’ve been kind of busy, so–”

“A week.” The k at the end of her word was like a crack of a whip, and Hiccup quickly realized that he was in trouble. “It’s been a week of ‘after dinner’, 'just a few more minutes’, 'wait until I finish this’." 

His wife crossed the room and crawled onto their marriage bed. The sensual shape of her body as she moved on her hands and knees made him start struggling again. He thought he couldn’t be in more pain– that was, until she stretched out on their bed furs and slipped a hand between her thighs.

"Astrid?” His voice was a raspy squeak, and his face crumpled as he pieced together what she was doing. 

“I’m giving you a peek of what I’ve had to do all week. Since my  _husband_  has been too busy.” Parting her knees, she allowed her fingers to explore the slick heat of her arousal. Her pink lips parted with a soft breath, and her free hand traced slow circles around her navel. 

“This is a despicable form of torture,” Hiccup insisted, his eyes torn between the woman’s angelic face and the less than angelic actions of her fingers. “There was just so much  _to do_  this week!”

“Should’ve added your wife to the list.” She gave a little purr and arched against her hand. Her eyes fluttered closed. She was the picture of lazy pleasure.

Hiccup sank his teeth into his lower lip and twisted his hips in agony. Some wild part of his brain was trying to remember where he’d put down his dagger. He’d cut his way out if he had to.

“Y'know. You didn’t come home the other night either.” Her tongue slid along her upper lip, and she rolled one soft nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Astrid moaned as she pressed deeper into her sex. “I had to do this  _all night_. Should we do this all night, Hiccup?”

The young viking shook his head aggressively. “Please untie me, Astrid.  _Please_. I’ll make it up to you.”

His wife laughed and gave him a wink. “Settle in, babe. It’s gonna be a long flight.”


End file.
